1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to TV display channel setting techniques, and, more particularly, to a multiple-TV display channel setting method and module for setting mapping relations between display channels and transmission channels of a plurality of TVs synchronously.
2. Description of Related Arts
These days, it is quite common for many TVs to be used in the same home or facility. In general, display channels of a TV are set by a remote control. For example, by pressing one or more of a plurality of keys on a remote control, a user can select the viewing channel of the TV as desired.
In a modern TV display system, a TV is designed to display audio/video (A/V) signals transmitted over as many as tens or hundreds of transmission channels, each of which corresponds to a display channel. A TV display system typically provides an automatic channel discovery and memory function for automatically setting up the display channels for convenient access. However, such a function cannot categorize the display channels according to attributes of those display channels. For example, the channel discovery function cannot categorize news channels, movie channels, and sport channels into a series of consecutively numbered or accessible display channels.
Therefore, a user of the TV still has to set the display channels manually one-by-one if the TV provides the functionality to reorder the channels as desired. As described above, a modern family can own more than one TV per household, so, although setting one TV is burdensome enough, setting multiple TVs is quite tedious. Moreover, these TVs may have a different order of display channels due to a different setting order caused by either user-inconsistency in setting the channels or by differences in the TVs.